Many types of optical instruments rely on angular adjustments of optical elements within the instruments to align, focus or direct optical beams. For example, angular adjustments of diffraction gratings and reflectors within an optical monochromator are relied upon to direct internal optical beams, enabling the monochromator to analyze spectral content of applied optical signals. As optical instruments become more complex and as optical subsystems within the instruments become more compact, correspondingly more constraints are placed on the angular adjustment systems that are included in the instruments. A commercially available angular adjustment system that includes a ball and socket stage is too large to be included in a physically compact optical subsystem. In addition, placing this type of commercially available angular adjustment system in an optical instrument with an optical element mounted to the stage results in optical beams within the instrument being obstructed by the stage. Accordingly, there is a need for an angular adjustment system that is suitable for use in optical instruments, especially those that are complex and those that include physically compact optical subsystems.
A pivoting optics mount constructed according to the embodiment of the present invention is physically compact and suitable for inclusion in a variety of optical instruments. The pivoting optics mount includes an optical element set on an optics holder that has a pivot element. Three actuators included in the pivoting optics mount collectively maintain a mating of the pivot element with a complementary pivot element in a frame. Adjusting the lateral displacement of a tip of one or more of the actuators provides angular adjustment of the optical element set on the optics holder. The frame fixes the position of the complementary pivot element relative to the actuators.